Darkness Rising
by AnimeFan5
Summary: When total darkness starts to engulf the world, an odd group of adventurers finds that it's not as easy to defeat as they think......(rated PG-13 for violence)


Darkness Rising  
  
Chapter 1: Entering the Darkness  
  
I stood alone in the darkness, not knowing what to expect. I clutched my Crystal Sword that I bought after completing a few small quests, and walked on down the black halls of the tower. Suddenly, a zombie appeared from around a corner. I swung my sword and took off his head. He collapsed on the ground, and a gem flew a few feet from the body.  
"A flawed ruby," I said as I picked it up. "I'll have to have the local blacksmith add it to my sword".  
I walked on. I eventually entered a room with different colored floor plates. I realized that this was obviously a trap. So, since the green floor plate I was standing on wasn't triggering anything, I only walked on the green floor plates. When I made it out of the room, I found that the green plates did do something: they opened sections of the walls, and there were skeletons behind those sections of the walls.  
"How nice, the Sorceror sent some treats for my wolf," I said, laughing. I pulled out a little present from a sorceress friend of mine, a scroll that would allow me to cast Nova once. They slowly lurched closer and closer to me. I opened the scroll, and read the incantation. A shockwave of charged energy quickly spread from me, and the skeletons were all annihilated. I grinned, and picked up the gold that fell from the skeletons. I continued slowly, since I might encounter more groups, and that was the only scroll I had. I reached a small room that contained the stairway that I hoped would take me to the Sorceror, Lord Trannyth, who was experimenting on innocent villagers, and I was there to stop it. I stepped into the room, and suddenly, the opening leading out the way I came disappeared. A necromancer floated down from the ceiling.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Joshua, trying to be like his daddy," The necromancer said as he revealed his face. It was Belros, the Necromancer who killed my father years ago.  
"You!" I hissed, clutching my sword. "I thought you were executed!!"  
"Yes, everyone thought that. But, Lord Trannyth rescued me, and left an Illusion in my form. He brought me back here, and I have served him ever since." He grinned and said, "Now I will repay Lord Trannyth for his hospitality and kindness by killing you!"  
I laughed and replied, "Wow, you're still as conceited as the last time I saw you, still thinking that you will always win. And it's ironic, you used to be the big guy, now you're a lowly servant for a coward. You are still as pathetic as when we talked before your 'execution'."  
His grin turned to an angry glare, as he waved his wand, Demonfire, around a few times. Suddenly, bones that were scattered all around the room floated through the air and formed several skeletons. They picked up swords and maces that were all around and started lurching towards me. I remembered another bunch of handy things I had attached to my belt, some Exploding Potions. I grabbed one off of my belt and threw it at the skeletons. The explosion hit a few of them, destroying them. But, Belros just kept spawning new skeletons to replace the others. I needed to do something to stop him, so I threw some potions at him. All that achieved was making him lose his concentration for a few seconds while he floated out of the path of the potions. Then, I had a good idea. Necromancers aren't very good at melee combat, so thats how I would beat him. And also, since I'm a Paladin, I was trained in several powerful auras.  
"Hey, Belros, why do you have skeletons fighting for you? I though you wanted to kill me yourself," I teased, trying to lure him into my trap.  
He realized what he was doing, and destroyed his skeletons. He put away Demonfire and pulled out his sword, Darksoul, and descended. He landed a few feet away from me. I laughed, and focused my powers into one of my best auras, Vigor, which increases my speed. He charged at me, but I dodged him and swung my sword. It connected with his arm, and left a gash in his arm.  
He screamed in pain and yelled, "You will pay for that!!". He ran at me again. I changed my aura to Holy Freeze, causing the air around me to become drastically colder. As he entered the area of my aura, he began to freeze. By the time he got right next to me, he was pretty much frozen. I jabbed my sword through his chest, and he fell to the ground, frozen solid, with blood oozing out of the wound. I pulled out my three last Exploding Potions, stepped back a few steps, and threw them at him. His body was too dismembered to recognize anymore, but his blade was still in good shape. I decided to destroy it back at my home in the wilderness, so I picked it up and put it into my backpack. Finally, I started up the stairs to my confrontation with Lord Trannyth....  
  
OOC: What do you all think?? Should I take this farther, and how much farther???? 


End file.
